Al borde del abismo
by Azazel Black
Summary: Tras un accidente, Ginny cae en una terrible depresión que le hará perder el rumbo de su vida. Sólo una persona, quien menos imagina, será capaz de hacerla reaccionar a tiempo. PLEASE R&R! ahora sí... CAPÍTULO FINAL ¡con sorpresa! .ACABADO.
1. Necesidad de ti

-AL BORDE DEL ABISMO-

CAPÍTULO 1... Necesidad de ti.

Abrió los ojos con cierta dificultad, en seguida los volvió a cerrar: demasiada luz para sus pupilas. Volvió a intentarlo, ésta vez con más éxito. A su alrededor, las imágenes la golpearon furiosas, borrosas. De nuevo el exceso de luz, ésta vez sus ojos se aguaron. Otra vez cerró los párpados, ahora aprisionando con tenacidad las lágrimas. El dolor era insoportable. Se había golpeado el pecho contundentemente, provocando que su respiración fuese forzosa y descompasada.

Con un esfuerzo sobrehumano, palpó su cabeza. La sangre tiñó sus arañados y mugrientos dedos. Su mirada atravesó el cristal roto. El asfalto era ahora su línea del horizonte, fragmentos de cristal, irregulares y de diferentes tamaños, bañaban todo alrededor, creando diminutos destellos, al reflejarse en ellos la luz proveniente del alumbrado municipal.

Poco a poco fue tomando conciencia de la situación. Estaban boca abajo. No podía mover el brazo derecho y el izquierdo le dolía desmesuradamente, seguro, a causa del impacto, aún así, intentó apoyarse sobre él, haciendo fuerza para arrastrarse hacia el exterior atravesando la, ahora inexistente, ventanilla.

Desde el exterior, y aún arrastrándose, dirigió su mirada hacia dentro rogando por él. ¡Merlín!. Su cabeza era una llaga que surgía bajo sus hombros bañada en sangre, aprisionada entre estos y el techo del coche, manteniéndolo todavía apoyado en el asiento.

A pesar del dolor y que casi no podía mover las piernas se levantó dando tumbos y fue hacia él. Solo el leve movimiento de su caja torácica le indicaba que seguía aún respirando, pero temía que fuese demasiado poco tiempo. No se movía. Trato de, al menos, ponerle en una postura algo más ortodoxa. De repente lo sintió gemir. Se acercó aún más para calmarlo, hacerle ver que estaba todavía ahí.

..Shh- murmuró tan bajo que apenas ella fue consciente; el dolor del pecho no había desaparecido -tranquilo, no pasa nada.

Tenía la urgente necesidad de acariciarle, pero no sabía como hacerlo sin dañarle. Cogió su mano y pudo ver que tenía un dedo amputado y lo que parecía un hueso asomando en un segundo dedo. Las lágrimas escaparon de sus ojos, pero, ahora, no por la luz. Cada vez respiraba más despacio y comprendió que, pasara lo que pasase, no sobreviviría. Tanto luchar... para terminar así. La respiración se le agitó aún más cuando intentó contener el inminente llanto que la amenazaba. Él volvió a gemir: quería decir algo. Se acercó intentando descifrarlo.

..Gin- fue un murmullo tan tenue que tuvo que hacer verdaderos esfuerzos para escucharlo -Gin- repitió -no...- una tos seca interrumpió sus palabras -Gin, no llores, sé que estas llorando- se apresuró a secar las lágrimas inútilmente, entre tanta sangre él nunca sería capaz de distinguir si estaba o no llorando, tan sólo la conocía demasiado. Sonrió y él también lo hizo -diles a todos que les quiero, aunque ya no queden muchos a quien decirlo...

..¿Qué estás diciendo?- interrumpió.

..Vamos, sé tan bien como tú que no saldré de este coche, al menos, no vivo; da lo mismo, estoy feliz, sabes que me encanta este coche- volvió a sonreír, o al menos lo intentó, pues la tos volvió a apoderarse de su garganta.

Su respiración se agitó, al igual que la de ella, y comenzó a ventilar sonoramente: se acercaba el momento.

..¿Harry?. Harry, por favor, no te puedes ir, te necesito- el llanto la interrumpió -eres lo más cercano a una familia, a un hermano, que tengo y lo sabes. Te necesito, no me dejes, por favor- imploró, aún a sabiendas de que era inútil.

Tras la muerte de su familia en la batalla contra el Lord, él había sido todo su apoyo. Había sido sus hermanos, sus padres, sus tíos... Harry había sido su familia, su mundo.

..Gin, debo decirte algo para lo que nunca tuve valor- tuvo que detenerse ante la necesidad de aire -te quiero...- volvió a toser -te quiero y no como se quiere a una amiga ni a una hermana, me entiendes¿verdad?- ella asintió apretando los labios para evitar las lágrimas -bien, sé que lo entiendes, solo sentía... necesario decírtelo antes de que fuera demasiado tarde.

Sus palabras eran demasiado lentas. Permanecieron en silencio durante varios minutos en los que las sirenas de las ambulancias muggles, cada vez más cercanas, era lo único que se escuchaba. Notó como comenzaba a faltarle cada vez más aire, y como se agitaba, aún agarrado a su mano.

..Virginia, te amo.

Y ocurrió. Él dejó de ejercer presión sobre su mano. Un dolor inmenso apretó el nudo de su garganta y pujó por salir, arañando sus cuerdas vocales e irrumpiendo en el monótono silencio nocturno, hasta que le faltó el aire. Entonces, la luz, el sonido y el padecimiento desaparecieron, ya no había luces, ya no sonaban las malditas ambulancias muggles, ya no sentía su mano aún sujeta por la de ella, ya no había dolor ni sufrimiento. Todo era silencio, paz y oscuridad. Todo estaba bien.

Creyó, al menos por un momento sí, que estaba en su cama, y que la voz que escuchaba de fondo era la de su madre que se acercaba a despertarla. Entonces cayó en la cuenta de que en junio haría tres años. Era imposible que fuera ella la que me despertase a menos que... pensándolo bien, quizá al final, también ella resultara muerta en aquel accidente.

Por cierto...¿qué había pasado?.

**Notas de la autora:** maldito#& defanfiction que no me deja utilizar los signos de puntuación debidos, en su lugar, cuando hay diálogo, tengo que empezar con ( .. ) así que no se extrañe nadie.

Bueno, aquí estoy con otro fic! En fin, es dramático y lo tengo escrito desde hace mucho tiempo como un relato original que nunca me atreví a enseñar a nadie, así que, finalmente, he decidido adaptarlo y crear un nuevo fic.

En un principio pensé en hacerlo un Harry-Ginny, un ONE-SHOT, pero después se me ocurrió hacer una historia en torno a este accidente. Un dramático accidente que cambia la vida de Ginny quien se volverá inestable, pasará por situaciones complicada, perderá el rumbo de su vida... tengo pensado hacer a Ginny pasar por un montón de adversidades (nunca he estado más a gusto con un título... creo que AL BORDE DEL ABISMO define perfectamente la forma de vida que va a tener Ginny) aunque (y para que no me echen la bronca, que siempre hago dramas) también tengo pensado que acabe con un final feliz, tal vez no un típico final feliz, pero si lo suficiente para que no sea otro dramón de los míos .

En fin, que poco a poco, y si es que les gusta y deciden leerlo (espero que sí... por favor!) ya descubrirán como va a cambiar la historia. ¿Algo más?... ¡Ah, sí! que en esta historia ya son adultos, bueno, más o menos, quiero decir que ya están fuera del colegio. Ginny tiene 19 años y los demás... pos 20 jeje. (Por fin me decido a hacer un fic. con personajes adultos... en fin, más o menos adultos)

Creo que ya solo me queda decir que, POR FAVOR, me dejen REVIEW si es que lo leen, porque yo he decidido tomarme este fic muy en serio (no es que los demás me den igual) porque de verdad es una historia un poco difícil de escribir, por eso quiero, también, pedir disculpas de antemano por las posibles (casi seguras) tardanzas en publicar, porque me voy a tomar mi tiempo en escribirlo para que quede lo mejor posible. Por eso me gustaría que me escribieran para DECIRME SI LES GUSTA, porque si no... no me tomaré la molestia de intentar seguirlo.

Nada más...¡SÍ¡Casi se me olvida lo más importante! Aunque ahora no lo parezca... es un DRACO-GINNY, para tods los seguidores de esta pareja (que me encanta). Aunque también tendrán adversidades jeje y creo que no saldrá Draco hasta, por lo menos, el cap. 3 (lo siento, pero primero quiero explicar toda la situación de Ginny y del mundo mágico) aunque tal vez haga mención a él en el próx. cap. (todos los demás caps. serán más largos que este... lo prometo)

En fin, ahora sí, nada más... Un beso y espero que les gusten y que, si lo leen, POR FAVOR, déjenme REVIEW, sea BUENO o MALO. Y si no tienen tiempo solo que digan ME GUSTA o NO ME GUSTA, me llega. POR FAVOR!

Un beso...

Azazel Black


	2. Refugio de oscuridad

****

-Al borde del abismo-

a angela30 y Favila Thyferra

Capítulo 2: Refugio de oscuridad.

Se sorprendió de su propia serenidad. Esa era la primera vez que estaba allí desde que había ocurrido. Había tardado días en ir al piso que compartía con él desde hacía dos años. Hacía tiempo que no se encontraba tan... tan... tan tranquila. La casa estaba llena de recuerdos que le golpeaban el alma en cada esquina. Las fotos la llamaban a la melancolía pero... no le provocaban ningún sentimiento en especial, quizá la alegría que recordaba poseer en el momento en que la imagen había sido tomada pero poco más.

¿Acaso estaba ahora totalmente muerta por dentro? Hacía apenas un mes hubiera apostado a que otro entierro sería más de lo que podría soportar, sin embargo... allí estaba, recorriendo la casa en la penumbra que proporcionaba la luna colándose por las ventanas. No encendería la luz. De hecho, nunca más encendería la luz. La luz le permitiría ver mejor cada resquicio de lo que allí había vivido y ella no quería eso... ella... ella debería haber muerto en aquel dichoso accidente.

Lo había descubierto un día cualquiera de la semana anterior. Realmente ya no llevaba la cuenta de los días, ni las horas,... así que no podría jurarlo. Esa era la causa de que se sintiese tan estúpida, tan culpable. Era ella la que estaba paseando por aquella casa y él quien se pudría en una caja. Era ella quien podía seguir disfrutando del placer de respirar y él quien nunca más podría si quiera planteárselo. Era ella la que podía decidir si encender o no la luz y él quien nunca más abriría los ojos. No. Nunca más encendería la luz.

Quizá fuera una estupidez pero era su particular forma de hacerle luto. De respetar su memoria. De morir con él. Nunca tendría el valor suficiente para quitarse la vida así que se castigaría a sí misma y esa era la forma. Estaba segura.

Se apoderó de la botella del licor de malta que tenían reservada para las visitas o las celebraciones inesperadas. La pared le devolvió el golpe cuando se dejó caer, arrastrándose por ella, hasta sentarse en el suelo. Se pinzó los párpados en un desesperado intento por evitar el llanto y pegó un trago a la botella hasta ahora intacta. El cuadro en la pared tampoco ayuda, pensó mientras daba un largo trago. En él podía ver a todos los miembros de su familia sonrientes, felices... felices como nunca más lo volverían a estar. Y no. Ella no quería ver eso. No quería por que el alcohol y la falta de sueño estaban empezando a afectarle y le hacían creer que el cuadro era una realidad. Y no. Su familia ya no estaba allí. Él se había encargado de ello personalmente.

Tragó de nuevo para quitar el sabor amargo de la angustia que se le instalaba en el fondo de la garganta. Él y todo su maldito séquito. Se levantó más rápido de lo que habría sido razonable y el mareo la obligó a apoyarse en la pared. Él y su maldito ejército de muerte. Él solo, había logrado lo que miles de días de solitaria infancia no habían podido. Hundirla.

Había sido rastrero como se había regocijado en su sufrimiento. La había obligado a observar las muertes de varios de sus amigos de siempre para, más tarde, como guinda final, deleitarse en su dolor al obligarla a presenciar todos y cada uno de los asesinatos de todos y cada uno de los miembros de su familia. Desde aquel maldito diario la había perseguido. Había algo en ella que el Lord ansiaba y que había tratado de conseguir por los más crueles medios. De más está decir que había fracasado estrepitosamente. No solo porque Ginny nunca lo favorecería si no, simplemente, porque ella ignoraba que era eso que él tanto quería. Más tarde se enteraría de que algo en la esencia mágica de su familia y en el orden cósmico el día de su nacimiento, hacían de la suya, una de las más especiales magias. La convertían a ella en una de las más poderosas y únicas brujas de la época.

Sus noches de sueño nunca habían vuelto a ser continuadas. Despertaba en medio de la oscuridad bañada en sudor y realmente alterada. Había vuelto a ver a aquel monstruo de la cámara. Había vuelto a abrir la puerta. Había vuelto a matar las gallinas del guardabosques. Durante un tiempo el sueño se convirtió para ella en una auténtica tortura. Y hacía mas o menos tres años que había vuelto. Solo que ahora la pesadilla era diferente. Ahora sus conocidos se retorcía de dolor. Ahora sus amigos gritaban de angustia e impotencia. Ahora sus familiares y seres queridos eran cruelmente asesinados... una y otra vez.

Se dirigió a la cocina y sirvió el licor en un vaso con vario hielos pero nunca abandonó la botella. Los pies levantaban un rastro de polvo al abandonar la cocina y arrastrarse por el suelo maltratado. Cogió aire y volvió a tragar antes de abrir la puerta del que había sido el cuarto del chico. El olor a cerrado le golpeó en la cara al adentrarse en la penumbra. No encendería la luz. La luz de la luna no era suficiente para vislumbrar los detalles del cuarto pero podía adivinar la cama, el armario, las mesillas e, incluso, el galán. Lo justo para no tropezarse y caer aunque el alcohol empezaba a desenfocarle la vista. Deslizó un dedo por encima del edredón verde, sonrió al recordar porqué había escogido ese color. Casi ni notó la quemazón que dejó el licor en su garganta al tragar de nuevo.

La oscuridad era buena para ella. La oscuridad mantenía apagado su dolor. Alguien muy desconsiderado, pasó con su coche por la carretera contigua al edificio y la luz de sus focos se coló por la ventana Todo entonces fue claro y visible. Su ropa aún colgada en el galán. Sus zapatillas asomando debajo del armario. La túnica que ella le había regalado en su último cumpleaños tendida sobre la cama. Las fotos. Sobretodo... las fotos.

Acabó el contenido del vaso de un solo trago y volvió a llenarlo. En los escasos segundos que había durado el fogonazo de luz sus sentimientos habían resurgido. Y ahí estaba la culpa de nuevo. Más grande y furiosa que nunca. En un arrebato incontenible de furia lanzó el vaso lleno contra la foto en la que ambos sonreían desde la mesita y gritó. Gritó tan alto y tan fuerte que creyó quedarse sin aire. Un grito desgarrador que no era capaz de menguar el dolor si quiera un poquito. Salió del cuarto bebiendo directamente de la botella otra vez y tratando de no tambalearse. La cocina, el salón, incluso el baño, todo, todo le recordaba su vida en común.

Oyó un ruido que no supo identificar en medio de su embriaguez y se giró en busca de su origen: alguien estaba entrando.

.-.¿Señorita Weasley?. ¿Es usted?- la voz del portero del edificio la alertó.

El hombre, ya entrado en años, encendió las luces para asegurarse de que era ella realmente, y a ella la luz la golpeó en un latigazo de recuerdos y reproches. Las fotos en las paredes. La chaqueta del perchero tras la puerta. Las alfombras desgastadas. Las cartas sobre la mesa con su nombre como destinatario. El reloj que siempre olvidaba volver a ponerse. La planta de tulipanes que él le había regalado cuando se mudaron a vivir juntos. Todo, absolutamente todo, le recordaba a él. Cerró los ojos rápida y fuertemente. Harry la miraba desde todos y cada uno de los rincones de la casa y eso era más de lo que era capaz de aguantar en ese instante.

.-.¿Señorita Weasley?. ¿Está bien?- preguntó el hombre.

.-.Apague la luz- si no hubiese estado segura de que había sido ella, jamás hubiera reconocido su propia voz.

.-.Escuché un grito- explicó el hombre. -Pensé que le había ocurrido algo- insistió.

.-.Apague la luz- dijo, sin abrir nunca los ojos. La luz... la dichosa y luminosa luz. Pena que hubiese abandonado el mundo mágico, ahora mismo estaría maldiciendo a ese viejo entrometido.

.-.Pero... ¿qué hace así?. Señorita Weasley¿ha estado bebiendo?- ella tragó de nuevo para hacerle ver que no se equivocaba, pero la botella ya estaba vacía.

.-.¡APAGUE LA MADLITA LUZ!- bramó desesperada -¡Y SALGA DE MI CASA!- no solía tener paciencia y el alcohol y el dolor no le otorgaban ninguna.

Él salió ofendido, después de apagar la luz, y cerró la puerta bruscamente. Todo aquellos malditos recuerdos... Miró la botella vacía, sosteniéndola delante de su cara. La carcajada la sorprendió incluso a ella misma. Repentinamente encontró todo aquello tremendamente gracioso y comenzó a reír histérica. No podía para. Era taaan chistoso. Y, entonces, tan repentinamente como había empezado, cesó, y un débil llanto trató de sustituirla.

.-.Edes dealmente patética, Vidginia- pronunció en voz alta y ebria -embodachándote tú sola y gditando a un pobde empleado del edificio que de nada te tiene la culpa... pobdecito- murmuró antes de volver a reír como loca.

Dejó la botella vacía tirada en el sofá y salió cogiendo su abrigo, sin monedero y sin molestarse si quiera en cerrar con llave.

Recorrió la calle tambaleándose y recibiendo miradas de reproche y de sospecha por parte de los peatones. Los muggles no estaban acostumbrados a eso. No era normal ver a una chica sola de noche y, menos aún, tan evidentemente borracha.

La chica se dirigió a la zona transitada por los juerguistas y entró en el primer bar que encontró. No era demasiado exigente, conque quisieran servirle alcohol y tuviese algo de música era más que suficiente. Aunque... debería estar en penumbras para ser un buen lugar. No era capaz de recordar muy bien por qué pero la luz... la luz no le gustaba demasiado.

Se acercó a la barra y pidió dos copas al camarero. Se recostó sobre el mueble mientas esperaba que le sirvieran. Había demasiada gente y no se podía decir que el camarero se diese prisa. No supo en que momento le escuchó decir algo sobre el partido del día siguiente.

.-.¿Verdad?- le preguntó. Era evidente que él le había estado hablando mientras vertía aquel líquido de aspecto extraño en los vasos delante de ella. Ella lo miró escéptica -dijiste: lléname dos vasos con lo que quieras. Yo sólo obedezco- aclaró.

.-.Es lo mismo- se incorporó un poco apoyándose sobre el codo -¿de qué me hablabas?.

.-.¿De qué te iba a hablar?- ella pasó por alto el tono irónico de su voz, aunque tampoco le prestaba demasiada atención -del partido, chiquilla- le pellizcó una mejilla.

.-.¿Qué padtido?- preguntó, más por no resultar desagradable que por verdadero interés.

.-.¿Pero en que mundo vives?. Es la final. Todo el mundo habla de ello. Más ahora que aún no se sabe quien lo va a sustituir. Al principio pensaron en cancelarlo como señal de luto pero... al final siguieron adelante. Verás, va a ser el partido más emocionante que haya visto ningún aficionado al quidditch.

Merlín... otro con el maldito partido. ¡Qué le importaba a ella! Ella tan sólo lo seguía antes que estaba él jugando. Era lo único que no había abandonado del mundo mágico, y solo lo hacía porque él le había rogado que fuese a verlo a los partidos. Ahora que él ya no jugaba, ella había perdido toda la gracia y el interés en el quidditch. En realidad, había perdido el interés en casi todo. Un momento... ¿había dicho...

.-.¿Quidditch?- preguntó ella extrañada.

.-.¡Oh, Merlín!- exclamó el camarero preocupado -¿con quién has venido pequeña?.

.-.He venido yo sola...- trató de pronunciar, el alcohol ya era más del que podía soportar -¿quién más me hace falta?.

.-.Es imposible... Nuestro sistema de seguridad nunca te dejaría entrar a menos que... espera... ¿eres bruja?.

.-.¡Clado que soy bduja!. ¿Pod quién me tomas?- le retó ofendida. El camarero hubiera encontrado cómica la situación si no fuese por la preocupación de saberse descubierto aún le invadía. La chica, completamente borracha, le golpeaba con el dedo acusadoramente.

.-.Entonces ¿qué es lo que tanto te extraña del quidditch?.

.-.¿Qué acaso este lugad es mágico?... no sabía.

.-.De eso hablábamos: la final. ¿Qué crees que hagan?. Digo, alguien tiene que sustituir a Potter ahora que él está muerto.

Fantástico. Justo lo que llevaba buscando desde que había salido de casa. Que se lo recordasen. Bebió uno de los vasos sin pararse a respirar y se levantó con intención de alejarse de aquel ser que le había traído a la mente el recuerdo de por qué estaba ahí. Error. Se incorporó demasiado deprisa. El alcohol la empujó hacia atrás y la hizo caer sentada en el suelo. El camarero asomó la cabeza por encima de la barra con preocupación.

.-.Creo que no deberías beber más. Ya estás demasiado borracha.

.-.¿Qué sabdás tú?- espetó. -Cállate y sírveme otro de esos.

.-.Llevas más de 20 libras gastadas en menos de media hora aquí sentada. ¿No crees que ya es suficiente?.

.-.Si el pdoblema es el dinedo- empezó indignada, mientras hurgaba en los bolsillos de su abrigo -no te pdeocupes podque ya te pag... oh¡miedda!- exclamó al caer en la cuenta de que no traía ni una sola moneda -cdeo que no voy a poded pagadte... jeje, supongo que poddás peddonadme¿no?.

.-.Mira, no me importaría pagarlo, pero estás demasiado borracha como para acordarte mañana y esperar a que me llames y quedemos para que me lo agradezcas mientras tomamos algo así que... creo que tendrás que ver como te las ingenias para pagarme.

El camarero estaba realmente divertido con aquella situación y de eso, incluso con todo el alcohol que llevaba encima, hasta ella podía darse cuenta.

.-.Tendrás que conseguir a alguien que te lo pague o pagarlo de alguna otra manera, sin dinero... no sé si me explico- sugirió pícaramente.

.-.Pues no, la veddad, no te explicas naaada bien. ¿Cómo dices que puedo pagadlo?.

.-.Pues que, sino tienes dinero, tendrás que hacer algo para pagar... ¿qué sabes hacer, chiquilla?- le guiñó un ojo pero ella no se percató de sus dobles intenciones - seguro que hay alguien que te pagaría todo esto a cambio de algún favor de tu parte, yo mismo lo haría gustoso. Pero si no estás dispuesta a ello puedes hacer algo aquí para pagar con tu servicio, no sé, sabes fregar, supongo...

.-.La veddad es que no, lo hace mi compañedo de piso... lo hacía. Además, jeje, no cdeo que sea buena idea que me acedque a nada demasiado fdágil ahoda mismo. Mmmm... ¡me encanta esta canción!- exclamó moviéndose al ritmo de la música.

.-.Espera, se me ocurre algo. ¿Sabes bailar?.

.-.¡Clado que sé bailad!. Siéntete afodtunado- declaró señalando con el índice al techo y agitando la mano en el aire -estás hablando con la mejod bailadina del mundo mundial- automáticamente se echó a reír ante su propia estupidez.

.-.¿Bailarías... para mí?.

.-.¿Sedvidía pada pagad?.

.-.¡Claro!- exclamó él, entusiasmado.

.-.Está bien, pedo después tenddé bada libde toooda la noche. ¿Alguna instducción especial?.

.-.Ninguna. Tú solo calienta al personal- le guiñó un ojo y marchó a atender a un cliente en la otra esquina de la barra.

Ella sólo escuchó la música. Subió encima de la barra haciendo que todo el mundo fijase su atención en ella y sus piernas... el alcohol no le permitió darse cuenta de que su vestido era demasiado corto para hacer aquellos esparavanes. Su cuerpo se movía solo... obedecía sólo al ritmo de la canción. La experiencia se impuso sobre la ebriedad, que apenas se dejó vislumbrar en sus pasos. La había bailado tantas veces con él. No era una canción lenta pero tampoco era tan rápida como quizá se cabía esperar en un bar como aquel. Movía el cuerpo de manera pausada y sensual, deleitante a los ojos de los varones. Se desprendió de sus altas sandalias y bajó, tan rápido como el alcohol y su corto vestido negro le dejaron, de la barra para internarse entre la multitud. El ritmo de la música aceleró.

Bailaba con todos los hombres del lugar. Giraba en torno a ellos moviéndose sensualmente. Levantaba las piernas pasándolas por encima de alguno de ellos dibujando un circulo alrededor. Le encantaba bailar, antes lo hacía muy a menudo, incluso se había planteado hacerlo de manera profesional. Ahora ya estaba algo desentrenada pero aún así se notaba que de verdad disfrutaba con aquello y lo hacía realmente bien. Alguien aprovechó la ocasión para meterle mano. Ella lo obvió, aunque no sabría decir si era por el alcohol o porque de verdad le daba igual. Vislumbró a un joven apuesto sentado en una mesa, sólo. Se acercó a él, que se hacía ver impasible ante la pelirroja, y se sentó a horcajadas sobre sus piernas. Se balanceó sobre él, que ya no podía seguir fingiendo indiferencia. El chico le sonaba familiar pero no le dio importancia.

Él empezó a tomar parte en aquel juego. Sus manos subían y bajaban por la espalda desnuda de la pelirroja. Ella recordaba perfectamente, a pesar del alcohol, los comentarios que habían hecho al verla con aquel vestido en su funeral. No le importó. Él siempre había dicho que le encantaba aquel vestido y ella quiso ponérselo como particular homenaje a su memoria. Las manos de el chico bajaban peligrosamente más de lo que deberían. Ya acariciaban ahora sus piernas. La chica se dejó caer, echando para atrás la cabeza, barriendo el suelo con su melena, dibujando un círculo con el tronco. El chico acarició su torso y sus pechos sutilmente, tan solo rozando. Ella se incorporó y él le besó el cuello despacio, de manera sugerente, despacio, excitado.

Ella sólo escuchaba la música, no hacía caso a nada más. Elevó una pierna, aún sentada sobre él, y la pasó por encima de su cabeza. Se sostuvo con un brazo en su cuello y se tiró con fuerza hacia atrás, quedando casi recostada sobre sus rodillas. Él tiró el contenido del vaso del que estaba bebiendo antes de la interrupción de la chica. El vestido se le hizo aún más pegado al cuerpo. El chico volvió a acariciarla, por encima de la tela húmeda. Se levantaron de la silla. Él le dio varias vueltas alrededor de su brazo y tiró de ella hacia sí, quedando sus cuerpos completamente pegados.

Entonces la música acabó y el alcohol volvió a hacer estragos en su equilibrio. Él la agarró fuertemente para que ella no cayera y aprovechó la cercanía para besarla. Ella respondió al beso, no era realmente consciente de lo que hacía. Los silbidos y gritos no se hicieron esperar. Los varones del local le aplaudieron efusivamente mientras ella se separaba de él y hacía una reverencia.

Volvió a la barra. El camarero la esperaba con una copa llena, una botella sobre el mueble y una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Ella bebió todo el contenido de un trago y frunció el ceño y arrugó la nariz ante el amargor del líquido.

.-.¿Qué te padeció?- pronunció con dificultad.

.-.Bonito espectáculo, Weasley. Eres toda una calienta pollas. Ahora tendrás que ir a bajarle el calentón a Zabinni¿no crees?.

A pesar de la bebida, del cansancio, de la oscuridad del lugar... pudo reconocer esa voz perfectamente. Giró su mirada hacia la persona que había comentado aquello. A su lado, apoyado casualmente, agitando ante su cara el vaso de tuvo del que estaba bebiendo, se encontraba, perfectamente arreglado y mirándola de arriba a abajo, se encontraba Draco Malfoy.

°¤°·.·°¤°·.·°¤°·.·°¤°·.·°¤°·.·°¤°·.·°¤°·.·°¤°· .·°¤°·.·°¤°·.·°¤°

Notas de autora: weno, no sé que explicar de este cap. y la verdad es que tengo muy poco tiempo así que tendrá que ser muy corto esto porque quiero responder a todos los rr así que voy a ir practicamente directa. Sólo decir que hay muxa gente que creyó que **Harry y Ginny eran pareja pero NO! Ellos vivían juntos **porque la familia de Ginny y la gran mayoría de los amigos de ambos terminaron muertos en la batalla. Harry se enamoró de ella pero ellos nunca tuvieron nada más que amistad y convivencia.

weno, no sé que explicar de este cap. y la verdad es que tengo muy poco tiempo así que tendrá que ser muy corto esto porque quiero responder a todos los rr así que voy a ir practicamente directa. Sólo decir que hay muxa gente que creyó que porque la familia de Ginny y la gran mayoría de los amigos de ambos terminaron muertos en la batalla. Harry se enamoró de ella pero ellos nunca tuvieron nada más que amistad y convivencia.

Ginevra-Malfoy17: Hola! bueno, que bien que te haya gustado! la verdad es que sí me tomo en serio este fic. Nunca pensé en matar a Draco... ¿Cómo crees que iba a hacer algo así? De todas maneras me dio pena matar a Harry y, aunque él estaba enamorado de ella, ellos no eran pareja, ella no sentía lo mismo. Para Ginny Harry era el pilar de su vida porque es el único apoyo que le quedó tras la guerra pero ya... espero que tb este cap. te haya gustado. Un beso y gracias por tu rr.

SaraMeliss: gracias por dejarme tu rr y espero que esta cap te haya gustado, no es tan dramático como el anterior, sólo es un paso hacia el fondo. Ginny va a sufrir mucho en este fic, su vida se ha quedado sin casi ningún apoyo y eso se va a notar. No te preocupes, porq planeo que termine bien (ya no dijo que vivan felices y coman perdices pero... ) YA ves que este cap si es más largo. Lo de por siempre tú va despacio porq se me ha ido la inspiración de ese fic! En fin, espero q te guste y que me dejes rr en este cap. tb. Un beso y gracias.

a-grench: weno, aquí tienes la continuación. Espero que te haya gustado y qeu te haya complacido jeje. Gracias por tu rr. Un beso.

Joy Evans: hola! la verdad es que me costó muxo trabajo escribir ese primer cap. quería que transmitiera, que fuera un cap. de sentimientos. Espero haberlo conseguido. Este cap no es, quizá, tan emocionante pero de todas formas la vida de Ginny está empezando a desorientarse, a perder su rumbo. Espero que tb este cap te haya gustado y que me dejes tu opinión. Un beso y gracias por tu rr.

MoNi WeAsLeY: weno, me alegro de que te haya gustado, espero q tb este te guste. Un honor que la incluyas en tus favoritas. Ya hablamos por msn. Un beso y gracias!

Igni: muxas gracias, me halaga muxo que digas eso, espero que tb este cap. te haya gustado, quizá no es tan emocional como el primero pero weno... el primero era la carta de presentación Nop, en serio, me estoy tomando muy en serio este fic, espero que te haya gustado. Un beso y gracias por tu rr

Sailor Alluminem Siren: gracias por tu rr, me alegro de que te guste el fic, espero q este cap. no te haya desilusionado. Un beso y muxas gracias por tu rr!

Lauralanthalasa: weno, espero que aunq estés agobiadilla te puedas pasar por aquí para leer el cap y que te guste. Ya hablamos por msn Un beso y gracias por el rr (muxa suerte en selectividad!)

Kate: gracias por decir que te gustó y que escribo bien, me halagas muxo. Un beso. espero q tb este te guste. Gracias por tu rr, espero q me dejes tu opinión tb en este!

Anto: gracias por dedicar un minutito a dejarme tu rr y gracias por decir que te ha gustado la redacción, la verdad esque me llevó btt tiempo porq me estoy tomando este fic muy en serio. Un beso y gracias por tu rr.

angela30: cuanto tiempo que no coincidimos en msn? weno, gracias por dejarme tu rr. Sip, todos han muerto, a lo largo del fic irá desvelando más detalles de ese tipo de cosas. no sé, Ginny va a decaer muxísimo. Weno, espero que coincidamos más en msn y si no, pos ya sabes, mandame un mail de vez en cuando y yo te contesto, q me gustan muxo nuestras conversaciones! . un beso y gracias por tu rr.

zoe simitis: gracias por decir eso, me halaga muxísimo, en serio, me siento genial cuando alguien me dice cosas así porqu soy muy insegura a la hora de escribir y siempre creo q todo está fatal. gracias por tu rr. un beso.

katy: gracias por dejarme tu rr, espero que este cap tb te guste y que me dejes tu opinión. Un beso y gracias de nuevo

Gin W. Black: weno, lo de tardar nadita pos... jeje, yo suelo tardar btt en actualizar, generalmente no tengo inspiración y, cuando tengo, no tengo tiempo asíq, solo espero que la espera haya merecido la pena y que te haya gustado el cap, espero tu opinión de nuevo. Un beso y gracias por tu rr

Fávila: q peazo rr niña! (q sepas q me gusta q escribas tanto eh!) Weno, he sido un poco drástica, si, y me he cargao a medio mundo pero... no sé, me apetecía hacer un fic así. Weno no sé q decirte que no te haya dixo ya por msn, solo que espero q tb te guste este cap (ya ves q no es tan sanguinario) y que me dejes tu opinión Los detalles del accidente, de la batalla, de la muerte de los Weasley y de los amigos de Ginny... todo eso se irá descubriendo poco a poco. En el accidente, lo que pasó fue que ellos chocaron con algo (ya se verá más adelante cómo y por qué) y ellos quedaron boca abajo. Ella salió por la ventanilla, que estaba rota, y fue a verlo a él, que estaba todavía dentro del coche. (por cierto, era el Ford Anglia de los Weasley, por eso le gustaba tanto) un beso y gracias por el rr.

Weno, gracias a todas por dejarme su rr, espero que en este tb lo hagan. Espero que os haya gustado y siento la tardanza pero estoy en medio de exámenes finales. Un beso a todas y gracias de nuevo.

Azazel Black


	3. Recuerdos que olvidar

-AL BORDE DEL ABISMO-

CAPÍTULO 3... Recuerdos que olvidar.

Cerró los ojos y dejó que el agua la recorriera por completo. Trató de aliviar la tensión acumulada durante el último desastroso mes masajeándose el cuello con ambas manos y moviendo la cabeza de un lado a otro. El agua, casi hirviendo, le dejaba la piel completamente roja pero no le importaba. El masaje no servía de nada. De repente algo en su interior hizo clic y sus piezas se desencajaron.

Se sintió caer. Finalmente el dolor había podido con ella.

Se sentó en el fondo de la bañera abrazándose las piernas. Dejó que el agua siguiera cayéndole encima, quemándola. Y entonces reventó. Comenzó a llorar sin consuelo. Su vida entera se movía a su alrededor en ese momento, como una cinta de una película que giraba, en torno a ella, demasiado rápida. Le daba la impresión de que podría estirar un brazo para seleccionar algunas de aquellas escenas y desechar otras. No le temblaría la mano a la hora de escoger cuáles borrar. Estaba claro que escenas o días de la película de su vida elegiría olvidar...

°¤°·.·°¤°·.·°¤°·.·°¤°

Día 1.

Se despertó con una extraña sensación de desorientación. La cabeza le dolía a horrores y sus extremidades parecían dormidas, ajenas, pero no sabía por qué. Un segundo después, recordó. Recordó como había huido hacia un bar que resultó ser mágico, como había bailado… esta parte estaba muy confusa, quizá lo hubiese soñado.

Agg! La bebida no era buena consejera. De eso estaba segura. Y ahora más que nunca. Parecía que las copas de la noche anterior siguiesen la fiesta dentro de su cabeza. Apretó fuerte los párpados. ¡Cómo molestaban a esas horas de la mañana!.

No recordaba prácticamente nada a partir de cuando había cerrado la puerta de su casa, pero tenía la impresión de que así era mucho mejor. No tenía muy claro por qué, pero sólo pensar en ello le daba mal presentimiento. La noche anterior no había sido una buena noche. Seguro.

Hacía frío y su desnudez no ayudaba en absoluto. No le sorprendía nada haber terminado durmiendo así, a pesar de la temperatura. Para cuando ella había conseguido llegar a la cama la noche anterior, no estaba, seguro, como para pensar en si hacía frío o calor. De hecho, era más que probable que ni si quiera lo hubiera notado.

Aún sin abrir lo ojos, a causa del incipiente dolor de cabeza, se incorporó levemente en busca de las cobijas. Recogió la sábana, la desenredó de sus pies y se cubrió con ella. Su cabeza parecía un burdel con vida (y alucinaciones) independiente. Le pareció, incluso, escuchar un quejido.

La almohada estaba ya demasiado deformada de ese lado como para estar cómoda. Tiró de ella pero no consiguió nada más que incrementar el dolor de cabeza y las alucinaciones. Debía ser cierto que sus neuronas aún andaban de fiesta.

.-.Mierda- murmuró. Pensó en que debería de arreglar la mesilla antes de que acabase con su almohada. Se giró para desengancharla y, finalmente, poder acomodarse.

Y entonces lo vio.

Tan etéreo y, a la vez, tan real. Tumbado a su lado. Aparentemente dormido. Enganchando la jodida almohada. Quejándose porque le habían robado las coberturas. Con su cuerpo perfectamente torneado y moldeado. Tan desnudo como ella. La sábana, recogida por la chica casi en su totalidad, tapaba lo justo para que la pelirroja no se escandalizase... más.

Pasado el trance inicial, la muchacha se detuvo a admirar todos y cada uno de sus detalles mientras el chico dormía plácidamente. La pestañas tupidas. Las cejas perfectamente delineadas, siempre dentro de lo viril. El pelo con el corte perfecto para favorecer sus facciones refinadas y, al tiempo, masculinas.

Y él despertó, tan desorientado como ella. Sus miradas se cruzaron durante un minuto. Ella observó detenidamente los que le parecieron los ojos más bonitos y transparentes que había visto nunca. Reaccionó.

.-.¿Tanto te impresiona mi belleza?-. Ahí estaba otra vez esa maldita sonrisa que lograba ponerla nerviosa. Esa mirada penetrante que la hacía creerse indefensa. Se acercó a ella y la besó. Un beso firme y pasional, a la vez que frío, que no logró hacer que ella recordase el por qué de aquella situación. -¿Acaso no tuviste suficiente de mí ayer?. Apuesto a que soy bastante mejor que Potter- esa particular forma de pronunciar su apellido que podía estropearlo todo, -¿verdad, Weasley?.

La volvió a besar. Y ella simplemente se dejó llevar, aún sabiendo que se arrepentiría.

.-.Nadie es mejor que él, Malfoy- murmuró antes de rendirse a sus besos y caricias.

Y la luz se colaba por la ventana, pero ella ya no podía pensar en la promesa que se había hecho la noche anterior.

°¤°·.·°¤°·.·°¤°·.·°¤°

Día 2.

El día no podía haber empezado peor. Desde luego que no. Tal vez si no hubiese cometido tantas estupideces... Abrir los ojos y encontrarse frente a frente con el recuerdo de Harry había sido más de lo que su conciencia podía resistir.

El pasado volvía a ella reprochándole sus actos de una forma tan muda y sutil que le resultaba demasiado dolorosa. Las miradas de los peatones la taladraban de tal forma que le hacían creerse la persona más ruin... tal vez lo fuera.

El destino era realmente cruel con ella. La golpeaba una y otra vez, sin concederle si quiera el tiempo suficiente para levantarse antes de volver a caer. Nunca lograría recuperarse. Lo sabía.

Traspasó la puerta sin apenas darse cuenta de que había llegado. Sin notar que volvía a la monotonía del día a día. Sin querer pensar que había sido él, precisamente él, quien la había rescatado de su maldita rutina. Esa rutina de sufrimiento. Atravesó la sala saludando a sus compañeros más por monotonía que por educación. Se sentó en su silla de oficina, ante todos esos papeles que su jefe quería ordenados antes del jueves... ante su ordenador muggle... ante la foto de su... ¿cómo llamarlos ahora¿familia?. No, uno tenía la familia consigo cuando la necesitaba y ella ya no los tenía a ellos.

La foto le devolvió once tristes sonrisas. No supo cuál de las once fue la que más dolió; cuál de las once fue la que le hizo volver a estallar; pero podría haber jurado que había sido la de Harry, que, abrazado a su hermano Ron y a Hermione, parecía reprocharle su comportamiento. Parecía decirle desde la dichosa foto, en la forma más dolorosa posible, tal como lo hacía cuando aún estaba vivo, que se estaba comportando como una cría; que ese no era un comportamiento digno de alguien valiente, de una superviviente... digno de una Weasley.

Quiso levantarse del asiento y saltar por el hueco de su pared. Olvidarse de todo al menos por los instantes que tardase en llegar al suelo y dejar atrás, pegados a esa maldita foto, todos esos estúpidos recuerdos que le hacían tanto daño... Pero ya no tenía fuerzas ni para eso. Sólo salió corriendo.

Huía.

Como siempre...

Huía siempre que creía que algo se le iba a escapar de las manos. Que algo, simplemente, se le iba a hacer difícil de resolver. Que algo le iba a hacer sentir.

Le dolía sentir. Fuese lo que fuese lo que le hiciese sentir. Pero había algo que le dolía por encima de todo lo demás: que fuese él, precisamente, quien le volviese a hacer sentir. Ya fuese el asco que se profesaba a sí misma en esos momentos. Ya fuese el odio que le tenía a él por no poder alejarlo de su mente. Ya fuese el remordimiento de haber hecho algo que molestaría a su… ¿había dicho familia? No, ya no quedaba nadie a quien pudiese molestar lo que ella había hecho… nadie aparte de ella misma.

Pensó en ello mientras salía del edificio. Argumentaría enfermedad y se iría al primer bar que encontrase. Necesitaba una copa. Una copa no hacía mal a nadie, después de todo. No creía que su jefe le pusiese pegas para irse a casa a descansar… el resfriado la había dejado agotada. Y si no se creían lo del resfriado… pensaría una bonita forma de pedirle un descanso. Después de hacerle lo que estaba pensando hacerle, no le quedarían fuerzas ni para darle las buenas tardes cuando la viese saliendo para su casa.

Se reprendió por plantearse, si quiera, la posibilidad de acostarse con su jefe para que le diese permiso para irse del trabajo. ¿En qué clase de persona se estaba convirtiendo? No le importaba acostarse con su jefe, pero lo peor era que no le había importado acostarse con Malfoy. Y no solo eso, si no que además había dejado que él creyese que tenía algún tipo de control sobre ella. La foto tenía razón, ese no era un comportamiento digno de una Weasley. Pero… ¿quién demonios se creía ese personajillo de la foto para darle lecciones? Él ya no estaba ahí para reprenderla. Como tampoco lo estaba para apoyarla.

Y en ese instante odió a Draco Malfoy más que nunca. Lo odió por hacerle recordar, aunque fuese de forma indirecta, que ya no le quedaba nadie a quien deber explicaciones.

°¤°·.·°¤°·.·°¤°·.·°¤°

Día 3.

No había sido su mejor día. Los martes nunca le gustaban, pero ese, en especial, menos aún. Había discutido con su jefe por haberse marchado el día antes sin dar ningún tipo de explicación alegando, simplemente, que no se encontraba del todo bien.

---

.-.¿Del todo bien?- había dicho él. -¿Qué demonios significa que no te encuentras del todo bien, Virginia?.

.-.Pues que no me encontraba en condiciones de realizar mi trabajo correctamente y preferí irme a casa antes de cometer algún error de trascendentales consecuencias.

.-.¡No te pongas filosófica conmigo que no estoy de humor¿Se puede saber que demonios te pasa últimamente! Mira, sé que lo que has pasado en este mes no ha sido de gran ayuda a tu deteriorado estado de ánimo, pero tienes que sobreponerte. Debes superar esto si quieres salir a flote. Virginia, creo que lo mejor será que te cojas unas vacaciones…

.-.¿Estás despidiéndome?.

.-.No te lo tomes como un despido, es tan sólo una concesión. Necesitas descansar. Tómate unos días, un mes si quieres. Piensa en lo que estás haciendo, en hacia dónde te diriges, y si, cuando termine este mes, crees que no puedes seguir desempeñando este trabajo… creo que será mejor que te plantees cambiar de empleo.

.-.Bonita manera de camuflar un despido a largo plazo.

.-.Weasley, te estoy dando una última oportunidad, no juegues más con mi paciencia que no es infinita.

.-.¿Sabes?. No necesito tu maldita caridad. No quiero que sea tu compasión la que me dé de comer.

---

Se encontró ante su puerta incluso antes de darse cuenta de que se encaminaba hacía su empresa. Lo cierto era que no tenía ni idea de que era lo que la había impulsado a ir en su busca pero allí estaba. Subía en el ascensor sin ser realmente consciente de como había llegado hasta allí. Era curioso como había logrado entrar sin que nadie le preguntase si quiera quién era, qué quería o a quién buscaba. Había tenido suerte, pensó, no sabría como responder a esas preguntas… a ninguna de ellas.

Ni si quiera supo cómo había logrado encontrarlo ya que nunca antes había estado allí. Simplemente buscó la dirección en la guía telefónica (dio por hecho que, al igual que los demás, después de la batalla, él se había comenzado a relacionar con el mundo muggle) y se dirigió hasta el edificio de oficinas en el centro de la ciudad.

El cartel pegado en la puerta que rezaba su nombre estaba tan reluciente que ella hubiese jurado que acababan de pulirlo. De un sobrio plateado, con las letras grabadas en negro, le daba ese toque de distinción que tenía todo lo que le rodeaba.

Entró sin llamar y sin asegurarse de si iba a estar dentro. Estaba convencida de que si se paraba tan sólo un segundo a pensar, caería en la cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo y se echaría atrás y… no quería echarse atrás. No ahora que estaba allí.

Lo vio hablando por un chisme encima de la mesa, tan sorprendido que no supo reaccionar en el momento.

.-._Señor Malfoy, creo que…_- la voz de la chica se perdió en el transmisor cuando él pulsó el botón de apagado.

.-.¿Qué demonios haces aquí, Weasley?- dijo, sorprendido.

.-.Ojalá lo supiera.

Y, acercándose antes de arrepentirse, lo atrajo hacia sí, agarrándolo del cuello, y lo besó. Un beso tan pasional que creyó quedarse sin aire.

En ese momento, mientras se rendía de nuevo ante él, ante sus besos y ante sus caricias, se dio cuenta de que sólo él era capaz de hacerla olvidar. Y lo odió aún más por eso.

°¤°·.·°¤°·.·°¤°·.·°¤°

Día 4.

¿Por qué le resultaba tan fácil echarlo todo a perder¿Enredar tanto las cosas en tan poco tiempo que ya no sabía ni hacia dónde iba ni de dónde venía?

Tenía que aprender a empezar mejor los días a partir de ahora, o terminarían aún peor cada vez. Sólo debía proponerse superarse. Pero era realmente difícil teniendo en cuenta que, cada noche, debía de volver al apartamento que había compartido con Harry. A ese apartamento que tenía miles de detalles tatuados en cada pared y que le recordaban a cada instante que, antes, él había vivido allí. Que, antes, él había compartido con ella su vida. Que, antes, él estaba allí para ella cuando lo necesitaba. Y que, ahora, no estaría nunca más.

Tendría que aprender a vivir sin Harry.

Debería dejar de pensar en eso o nunca sería capaz de superar su pérdida. De momento saldría a desayunar (sin su café matutino no era persona) e intentaría encauzar de nuevo su vida buscando un trabajo. Más tarde ya se plantearía qué era lo que iba a hacer con respecto a su reciente adicción a echarlo todo a perder. Tal vez, incluso, tratase de dejar de ser tan impulsiva. Además estaba aquel que, poco a poco, se había empezado a abrir camino en su mente; así que dedicaría el día a dejar de pensar en él. Estaba decidido: no pensaría más en él. Claro que no. Draco Malfoy no era el centro de su universo.

Salió de casa con rumbo desconocido en busca de la cafetería más solitaria que encontrase. No le apetecía pasarse la mañana viendo caras que se le quedasen mirando y compadeciéndose mentalmente de ella por que estaba sola. Por que tenía ojeras que denotaban su falta de sueño y salud. Por que seguramente estaba más triste de lo que quería demostrar. No. No le apetecía nada que la gente supiese, con solo mirarla, por todo lo que estaba pasando. Lo que estaba sintiendo. No le apetecía nada inspirar la compasión de la gente y darles la oportunidad de plantearse ser caritativos con ella.

Para cuando encontró un lugar a su gusto llevaba tanto tiempo caminando y pensando en lo mismo, que solo le apetecía tomar algo fuerte. Algo que la despejase. Pidió, ante el asombro del camarero (un hombre viejo con apariencia de solitario y refunfuñas… ¿acaso era ese el futuro que le esperaba a ella?), un güisqui doble sin hielo. Nunca había tomado güisqui y seguro que ese no era el mejor momento para empezar, pero era lo que pedían (en esas películas holliwoodienses muggles que tanto le gustaban) siempre que querían ahogar penas.

Desde luego no había sido una buena decisión. El líquido pasó quemándole la garganta y ella sólo pudo emitir un quejido lastimero ante el ardor. Ni si quiera tenía un buen sabor, pero tenía que admitir que ayudaba a olvidar… trasladaba el dolor de un lugar a otro. Del alma al esófago. Ordenó otro igual y siguió el mismo procedimiento del primero. Esta vez ya no lo notó tan fuerte como la anterior; tal vez fuese porque su garganta aún no había recuperado del todo el sentido.

La televisión, demasiado alta, debido a la segura sordera de los clientes del local, se escuchaba cada vez más lejana. Quizá fuese por la misma razón por la que el licor quemaba cada vez menos. Quizá fuese por la misma razón por la que, copa tras copa, ella iba olvidando porqué estaba en aquel bar, bebiendo güisqui para desayunar.

Nunca supo como había llegado a casa ese mediodía.

°¤°·.·°¤°·.·°¤°·.·°¤°

Día 5.

Cuando salió de allí estaba ya demasiado oscuro como para plantearse ir andando. Debería de coger un taxi si quería llegar sin ningún tipo de riesgo a su casa, pero no quería. La verdad es que ya le daba exactamente igual correr riesgos, al menos, el tipo de riesgos que puedes correr caminando sola por la calle después de muy pasada la medianoche.

Había vuelto a beber. Tanto que ya hasta había perdido la noción del tiempo y no era realmente consciente de qué hora era. Si tan solo hubiese bebido un poco menos, se hubiese dado cuenta de que, cuando llegara a casa, debería desayunar en vez de cenar. Igual que se hubiese dado cuenta del maldito coche negro que la perseguía desde hacía más de quince minutos.

Pegó un trago al botellín de cerveza con el que había abandonado el local y cayó en la cuenta de que estaba vacío. De hecho, ya había salido de allí con el botellín vacío. Una sombra de risa floja le cruzó la mente pero nunca llegó a materializarse en su rostro. No le faltaban ni tres metros para llegar al portal cuando tropezó consigo misma y cayó de bruces. Tardó en levantarse más de lo que iba a tardar en subir las escaleras hasta el tercer piso en el que vivía. Definitivamente, no debería haber bebido tanto.

Llegó arriba, increíblemente, sin ningún incidente que lamentar al día siguiente. Abrir la puerta le llevó casi diez minutos; encajar la llave en la cerradura, darle el número de vueltas exacto, acordarse de girarla una vez hacia la izda. antes de sacar la llave y repetir el proceso con la segunda cerradura, no era algo que resultase fácil, y menos aún si llevabas un considerable nivel de alcohol en sangre. Aquello se le estaba escapando de las manos, pensó, e, inmediatamente, se echó a reír como una loca. ¿A quién le importaba ya eso?.

Entró en el piso tirando las llaves, el abrigo y el bolso en el suelo. Lanzó los zapatos por el aire, en un cómico movimiento que la hizo perder el equilibrio y caer a plomo encima de la alfombra. Se apoyó en el sofá y, como malamente pudo, se subió encima hasta quedar recostada bocabajo y con el brazo derecho colgando.

.-.Así que esto es eso tan importante que tenías que hacer y que te iba a tener ocupada tooodo el día- pronunció una voz desde la entrada. ¿En qué momento se había olvidado de cerrar la puerta?. -Pues sí que era importante, sí.

.-.No molestes- intentó decir, pero el sonido que salió de su boca, fue bastante diferente.

.-.¿Cómo que no moleste?- exclamó. -¿Es esto lo que has estado haciendo toda la semana?. ¿Qué crees que vas a conseguir así?

.-.¿Quieres dejarme en paz¡No eres mi madre¡Maldita sea!- intentó incorporarse pero el resultado fue desastroso y, con la poca dignidad que le quedaba, se acomodó sentada en la alfombra a la que había vuelto a caer.

.-.No, no lo soy, pero eso no me quita de decir lo que me dé la gana- se acercó a ella y la levantó de una brazada.

La llevó hacia su cuarto, aún sin saber donde se encontraba, y la dejó caer encima de la cama en un golpe seco. Le quitó los pantalones y la blusa, dejándola en ropa interior y calcetines, y la metió bajo las coberturas.

.-.No me dejes sola tú también, por favor- dijo cuando sintió que se alejaba de la cama. -Quédate conmigo- suplicó.

Volvió sobre sus pasos y se sentó a su lado en la cama, recostando la espalda sobre el cabecero y acomodando la cabeza de la pelirroja en su regazo, mientras le acariciaba la larga cabellera.

.-.¿Por qué bebes así, Virginia¿Por qué te haces esto?.

.-.Me duele, ya no puedo más- susurró en medio de un sollozo.

.-.¿Qué te duele?- se asustó.

.-.Se me está muriendo el alma, Draco.

°¤°·.·°¤°·.·°¤°·.·°¤°

Día 6.

Nunca supo como había pasado aquello, pero le había cogido cariño a aquella mujer. Porque, aunque le costase reconocerlo, Virginia Weasley era toda un mujer. Y ya no tenía nada que ver con aquella chiquilla impulsiva e imprudente que paseaba por los pasillos del colegio sin temer a nada.

No. Virginia Weasley ya no era así.

El dolor había hecho mella en su personalidad y la había ayudado a forjarse como una persona luchadora y fuerte, pero el destino había podido con ella. Nadie podía aguantar tanto dolor, pensó. Ni si quiera ella.

Cuando se decidió, por fin, a abrir los ojos, se encontró con el rostro más angelical que nunca hubiese visto. Aún con las ojeras que surcaban su cara, con el maquillaje del día antes y estropeado, con esa mueca de dolor… aún con todo eso, la pelirroja era mucho más hermosa de lo que nunca había querido notar.

Ella despertó tranquila, sosegada. Lo miró fijamente a los ojos y, después de mantenerle la mirada varios segundos, habló.

.-.La última vez me prometí que no dejaría que volviese a pasar.

.-.¿De qué hablas?- preguntó él, extrañado.

.-.De ti. De ti y de mi.

.-.¡Ah!- entendió, -no ha pasado nada, si es lo que te preocupa. No sé en qué consiste exactamente la promesa que has hecho, pero, puedes estar tranquila, no la has roto.

Ella se levantó, sin importarle estar en ropa interior, y se dirigió a la cocina. Necesitaría, como poco, medio kilo de aspirinas para poder quitarse ese maldito dolor de cabeza.

Lo escuchó acercarse por detrás. Volteó a verlo al notar que se había parado. Tampoco él se había molestado en vestirse. Ella lo miró queriendo aparentar que no le importaba, pero la verdad era que, verlo envuelto sólo en aquellos bóxer negros, con el torso, las piernas y los brazos tan perfectamente moldeados, el pelo revuelto cayéndole por la frente y apoyado en el marco de la puerta, con los brazos cruzados en el pecho, en una pose tan casual como sexy, le provocaba, cuando menos, un cosquilleo a la altura del ombligo que, ni con toda la fuerza de voluntad del mundo, hubiese podido ignorar.

.-.Aún no me has respondido a la pregunta de ayer- dijo él, para romper el silencio espectante que se había creado entre ambos.

Ella se volvió a dar la vuelta antes de responder.

.-.Ni si quiera recuerdo cómo llegué hasta aquí.

Él comprendió lo que quería decir y repitió la pregunta.

.-.Te pregunté que porqué bebías de esa manera, porqué te hacías tanto mal.

La pelirroja volvió a encararlo. ¿Cómo se atrevía? Nadie le había dado permiso para preocuparse por ella o entrar en su vida. Pero no pudo negarse que hacía tiempo que él estaba en su vida.

.-.Hay muchas cosas que quiero olvidar.

.-.Esa no es la manera, Virginia- respondió él, amable.

.-.Para ti sigo siendo Weasley. ¿En qué momento hemos adquirido tanta confianza como para que te permitas llamarme por mi nombre?- preguntó arisca. Él se sorprendió por la reacción de ella pero no dejó que esta lo notara.

.-.¿Desde la primera vez que hemos compartido cama?- dijo enfadado, sin miramientos. -Desde la primera vez que me besaste, o que me acariciaste- ella no quería escuchar nada de eso. Sólo cerró los ojos mientras él se acercaba más y seguía relatando. -Desde la primera vez que me desnudaste, que recorriste mi cuerpo con tus manos y dejaste que yo hiciera lo propio con el tuyo. Desde la primera vez que hicimos elamor y tú permitiste que pasara¿tal vez?. Y podría jurar que no te disgustó tanto como quieres hacer ver ya que repetiste.

La agarró de la cintura y la pegó completamente a su cuerpo para evitar que la muchacha intentase golpearle. Pero ella sólo abrió los ojos y levantó el mentón dispuesta a dejarse hacer de nuevo. A besarlo.

.-.¿Y tu promesa?- preguntó él, irónico, alejándose de sus labios. -Te besaría de nuevo, pero, luego, te dolería más.

.-.Ayúdame, Draco, por favor. Ayúdame a olvidar- y atacó sus labios.

°¤°·.·°¤°·.·°¤°·.·°¤°

Día 7.

Las cosas no mejoraban. Nunca mejoraban para ella. Sabía que tenía que hacer algo por salir a flote, por recuperarse, pero era mucho más fácil decirlo que hacerlo. Y eso que ahora, lo tenía a él… o algo así.

No sabía que era exactamente lo que había entre ellos. Y era culpa suya. Él había querido aclarar las cosas y 'formalizarlas' un poco (dentro de toda la formalidad que podía ofrecer Draco Malfoy en una relación amorosa) pero ella había rehusado a hablar del tema y le había dicho que ellos no tenían nada que aclarar porque no tenían nada. Él no dejó ver si le había molestado aquello o no, pero acto seguido salió de la cama sin ningún pudor, a pesar de la falta de ropa, y se metió en el baño hasta que, pasada por lo menos una hora, salió vestido y perfectamente arreglado, y se fue.

No la había llamado a pesar de que estaba segura que, justo antes de cerrar la puerta de un portazo, había murmurado que lo haría. Quizá solo fuesen las ganas que tenía ella de hablar con él. Pero nunca lo llamaría, no después de haberle dado a entender que solo le servía de compañía en la cama. Es que él no entendía… no podía entender…

Dejó el tema pasar de largo, decidió que prefería pensar en ello más adelante… una ducha le sentaría bien ahora. Se levantó del mullido sillón que había heredado de la casa familiar y que tanto le encantaba. Poco a poco, se fue desnudando por el camino, dejando la ropa sembrada en el pasillo. Sonrió al recordar lo que siempre le decía su madre cuando hacía miguitas con el pan y las esparcía por el suelo de la cocina: _Ginny, cariño, el pan no va a crecer en los azulejos. _

No supo en qué momento pasó del simpático recuerdo de su madre al triste y melancólico recuerdo de su familia asesinada. Abrió el grifo y no se molestó en regular la temperatura. Voldemort sí que había sabido como acabar con ella. Hacía apenas un mes que había muerto Harry y ella ya estaba hundida en la más absoluta de las desgracias. La soledad. Aunque quizá… sí, quizá no estuviese sola.

Se metió lentamente en la ducha.

Cerró los ojos y dejó que el agua la recorriera por completo. Trató de aliviar la tensión acumulada durante el último desastroso mes masajeándose el cuello con ambas manos y moviendo la cabeza de un lado a otro. El agua, casi hirviendo, le dejaba la piel completamente roja pero no le importaba. El masaje no servía de nada. De repente algo en su interior hizo clic y sus piezas se desencajaron.

Se sintió caer. Finalmente el dolor había podido con ella.

* * *

**Notas de la autora:** cómo no, aquí, igual que en todos mis caps., tengo que empezar con las disculpas por retrasos, pero espero que merezca la pena (aunq solo sea un poquito) porque me ha costado mucho escribir este cap.En fin, como quiero subirlo hoy, no me voy a enrollar más, solo agradecer de verdad todos los rr, decirles que, a lo largo de esta semana, los contestaré todos y, en cuanto tenga un ratito (ya he empezado la universidad) volveré a subir el cap. editado y que contenga la contestación, ok? Esq hoy es realmente tarde y todavía quiero acabar un cap. de otro fic.

De verdad muchas gracias y muchos besos. Este cap lo dedico a todo el que lo lea, y a todo el que deje rr, que espero que sean muchos! Jeje

Se lo dedico, sobretodo, a **SaraMeliss** que me ha dicho que le gusta y que está cabreada con el mundo del fic. No pienses más en eso!

Besitos a todos y gracias por leer!

Azazel Black


	4. Luces del alba

**-Al borde del abismo-**

Capítulo 4: Luces del alba.

Fue a verla. Finalmente fue. No la llamó, como ella estaba segura de que había dicho que haría, pero acudió a su casa.

Y ella decidió que no quería recibirlo…

¿En qué estaba pensando? Llevaba toda la semana ansiando aquella visita y, ahora que finalmente él se había dignado a aparecer, ella decidía que tenía mejores cosas que hacer que hablar con él. Y en verdad las tenía… prefería abrazarse a él y refugiarse en la frialdad y el sosiego que le transmitía su piel, como había hecho otras veces... Prefería besarlo y que la pasión de sus labios le hiciese olvidar todo aquello que la atormentaba noche tras noche…

Pero nunca se lo dijo…

.-.Deja de jugar a las escondidas conmigo- dijo él cuando por fin ella se dignó a abrir después de casi dos horas esperando tras la puerta. -Deja de jugar, Gin. Hace tiempo que deberías haber aprendido a superar el dolor- aquello le pareció tan cruel que ella nunca imaginó que ni si quiera él fuese capaz a decirle algo así.

.-.¿Y cómo se aprende a eso?- inquirió, dolida. -Dime, Malfoy, ¿cómo se aprende a eso?. Dime qué tengo que hacer. ¿Tengo que olvidarme de ellos?. ¿Olvidarme de que antes tenía una familia? ¿Unos amigos?. ¿Un hogar?. ¿Olvidarme de que una vez existieron?. ¿Olvidarme de que, antes, no estaba sola?.

.-.¿Y estás sola ahora?.

.-.Más de lo que imaginas.

Él no dijo nada, solo abrió la puerta y salió dando un portazo. Ella se quedó tras la puerta esperando que volviese y, cuando se dio cuenta de que no lo iba a hacer, decidió salir tras él.

Agradeció que el ascensor estuviese esperando en su piso. Pulsó acelerada el cero y suplicó en silencio por que nadie llamase al ascensor en otro piso para poder así llegar más rápido, pero se arrepintió casi al instante de llegar abajo.

Las puertas se abrieron lentas, mostrando el mensaje poco a poco, como si se hubiesen aliado con el escenario y el ambiente para hacer la escena más cruel.

Cayó de rodillas en el suelo, agotada, abatida… Releyó la leyenda en el espejo frente a ella y lloró.

Se había ido pero se había encargado de que ella no lo pasase por alto. Allí, frente a ella, estaba la sentencia de muerte de lo que ellos habían tenido alguna vez. Allí, en la pared frente a sus narices, con algún denso material desconocido, en un brillante color negro y un estilo muy impropio de él, estaba la firma de su despedida:

"_Yo aún estaba ahí"_

Y las puertas del ascensor se cerraron otra vez lentas, y éste se fue dejándola encerrada en esa maldita e invisible cárcel de soledad que últimamente la acompañaba a todas partes.

En un arranque de ira se levantó, salió del edificio y echó a correr bajo la intensa lluvia sin dejar nunca de llorar.

**°¤°·.·°¤°·.·°¤°·.·°¤°**

Dolor.

Sufrimiento.

Pasiones amortiguadas bajo el negro manto de la angustia.

Tensiones acumuladas durante demasiado tiempo como para seguir resistiendo.

Tragos y más tragos.

Había perdido el rumbo. Era ya una evidencia. Y le dolía. Más de lo que nadie podía imaginar. Ya casi no era capaz de amortiguar el dolor ni si quiera con alcohol. Las heridas eran tan profundas que ni si quiera el ungüento más milagroso sería capaz de curarlas nunca. Le dolía el orgullo y la razón, pero, sobretodo, le dolía el corazón. Había escuchado miles de veces que el corazón no duele como tal, sino que su dolor se refleja en cualquier otra parte del cuerpo.

Mentira.

A ella le dolía el corazón, y que nadie se atreviese a negarlo. Le dolía tan adentro que solo podía ser el corazón. No quería buscarle ningún tipo de explicación razonable; ni si quiera la necesitaba. Le dolía el corazón y punto.

.-.¿Estás bien?.

.-.¿Mmm…?- la cabeza le daba vueltas y más vueltas.

.-.Creo que deberías irte a tu casa. Si me dices donde vives te puedo acompañar- el chico parecía sincero y era realmente amable, pero ella no quería irse a casa. No a esa casa con paredes empapeladas de recuerdos.

.-.Láddgaaate- el gruñido ebrio alejó al chico, que sólo murmuró algo sobre la ingratitud y se fue, dejándola tal y como la había encontrado: recostada de cualquier forma en un taburete de aquel dichoso pub.

Ya ni si quiera sabía si se trataba de un lugar mágico o muggle.

.-.Camrerooo- dijo con dificultad -póname otdaaa iguaaaal a esta- y alzó en el aire el vaso vacío que sostenía desde hacía rato.

El camarero no pensó, en ningún momento, en ponerle otra copa pero, a los diez segundos pedirla, ella ya no recordaba haberlo hecho así que eso no presentaba un gran problema. Ahora lloraba, y ni si quiera sabía porqué. Se incorporó, a medias, y se abalanzó sobre el muchacho cercano a ella.

.-.Tee quieeedo, ¿saaabes?- el chico la miró, primero, con escepticismo y, un segundo más tarde, con deseo.

.-.¿En serio?- preguntó, lujurioso, -yo también te quiero a ti- y la besó. El deseo se desprendía por todos y cada uno de los poros del chico, pero aquel beso no duró mucho. El camarero, dándose cuenta de la situación, decidió intervenir.

.-.¿Qué estás haciendo?- gritó al desconocido, en medio de todo aquel ruido. -Es mi chica, ¿sabes?. Como te vuelva a ver cerca de ella te la corto, ¿entendido?- el muchacho lo miró con desdén. -!Y ahora lárgate!- esperó a que se fuese y continuó. -Y tú- dijo a la pelirroja, -deberías irte a casa.

.-.¿Soy duu chiiica?- preguntó ella con una sonrisa estúpida.

.-.¡Merlín!. Estás más borracha de lo que creía- se dijo mientras salía de la barra. -Vamos- y pasó un brazo de la chica por encima de sus hombros. -Te llevaré a algún sitio en el que puedas dormirla- y salieron del lugar, ella sostenida y guiada por él.

.-.Kurt- un muchacho moreno que hablaba con dos chicas, en la acera de enfrente, se giró hacia ellos. -Necesito tu coche y tu casa.

.-.Vaya con Steve, por fin se va a hacer un hombre. Y con tremendo bombón- silbó observando a la pelirroja.

.-.Qué más quisiera- el muchacho hizo un último esfuerzo y reemprendió la marcha. -Cúbreme un rato en la barra, ¿quieres?- gritó antes de desaparecer en la esquina.

.-.¡¡Me debes una!.

El trayecto en coche fue una tortura. ¿Qué aquel tipo iba haciendo rallie? Su estómago estaba a punto de morir. El muchacho pareció adivinarlo porque la miró y le advirtió.

.-.Si vas a vomitar avisa, que paro. Kurt ama su coche.

La pelirroja asintió con la cabeza sin demasiados aspavientos, midiendo sus movimientos con cautela. Los párpados entrecerrados y el alcohol no le dejaban ver el paisaje. Sólo veía luces. Luces de coches que se cruzaban con ellos, de coches que los adelantaban, de farolas, de autobuses nocturnos… Luces.

Luces…

Eso era lo último que habían visto antes del accidente. Las luces de aquel maldito camión que les hizo salirse de la carretera. ¿O había sido ella la que había hecho a aquel camión salir del trayecto y chocar con ellos?. No lo recordaba bien. Aquella noche habían bebido y fumado… Cualquiera de los dos estaba demasiado eufórico para conducir pero aún así… aún así…

Llegaron a la casa, para alegría de la pelirroja, antes de lo esperado. Él la ayudó a subir las escaleras y la recostó en una cómoda cama. Lo escuchó dar vueltas por la habitación, pero ya no podía pensar con sensatez; hacía tiempo que no podía pensar con sensatez, por eso se había dejado arrastrar hasta allí.

**°¤°·.·°¤°·.·°¤°·.·°¤°**

La mañana llegó esplendorosa y reluciente y la despertó en medio de un estado de letargo y desconcierto. El alba siempre había sido su momento del día preferido. De pequeña solía ir con su padre, los domingos, a lo alto de la colina a ver amanecer. Pero eso era cuando aún tenía padre. Ahora su cabeza no estaba para fiestas y lo que menos le apetecía era quedarse mirando al sol como si fuese estúpida; eso solo lograría incrementarle el dolor de cabeza.

Encontró una nota en la mesilla de noche:

"_Buenos días desconocida;_

_Espero que hayas descansado. Supongo que te dolerá la cabeza, abajo, en la primera puerta a la izda., encontrarás un baño que tiene botiquín; sírvete. En la entrada está el teléfono si quieres llamar a un taxi, al lado te dejo el número de la parada y la dirección en la que estás ahora mismo._

_Steve."_

Hizo una bolita con la nota y bajó a llamar al taxi. Tardó menos de 5 minutos en llegar y ella, así, según estaba, con el maquillaje estropeado, las ropas arrugadas, despeinada y con cara de mal humor, se dispuso a irse. Al salir por la puerta, las luces del alba volvieron a cegarla y estuvo a punto de romper a llorar.

Luces…

Las luces de aquel maldito camión eran lo último que había visto Harry antes de morir.

**°¤°·.·°¤°·.·°¤°·.·°¤°**

Aún creyendo que no lo podría encontrar, no allí y en ese momento, apuró el paso más de lo que sería conveniente en su estado. La placa plateada tenía un estado tan sobrio como el primer día pero, en esta ocasión, le produjo una sensación entre el alivio y el estupor. El miedo que le producía estar otra vez ante esa puerta con la misma inseguridad que la primera y única vez que había estado allí, la dejó paralizada.

En un último atisbo de lucidez, decidió irse por donde había llegado pero la puerta se abrió antes de que se moviera un milímetro.

.-.¿Qué haces aquí?.

Y otra vez esa terrible sensación de dèja vú.

.-.¿Qué demonios haces aquí, Weasley?- insistió, pero ella solo escuchó su apellido. Volvían a ese trato impersonal y distanciado de siempre. No podía quejarse, después de todo, había sido ella quien se lo había exigido más de una vez, pero eso no lo hacía menos doloroso.

Él se acercó a ella y, agarrándola por un brazo de una forma un tanto brusca, la hizo entrar en el despacho. No le hizo falta más que un vistazo desprovisto de compasión y olfatear el ambiente alrededor para darse cuenta de las condiciones en las que ella se encontraba.

.-.¿Has estado bebiendo de nuevo?.

Ella solo lo miró una y otra vez, sin abrir la boca, sin evitar que las lágrimas surgieran al verse reflejada en los ojos cristalinos de él. ¿En qué se había convertido? Aquel espectro borroso grabado en los intensos iris grisáceos, no era ella. Hacía tiempo que había dejado de ser ella. ¿Qué era lo que había hecho con su vida?.

.-.Déjame ir- su voz ronca dejaba claro que se trataba de una orden directa.

.-.Adelante, vete, eres libre, pero dime antes qué has venido a hacer aquí.

Otra vez el reflejo de lo desconocido en sus ojos. ¿En qué momento había dejado a la cordura escapar por la ventana?. ¿Cuándo había perdido la sintonía consigo misma?. Demasiadas preguntas para tan pocas respuestas.

Se acercó a él y no dijo ni una palabra.

.-.Dime a qué has venido- insistió él. Ella sólo permaneció impasible. -¿No piensas contestar?. La verdad es que no te entiendo, por mucho que trate no lo logro. ¿Qué pasa contigo?. ¿Qué demonios es lo que estás haciendo con tu vida?- esperó, pero no pasó nada.

¿Sigues sin hablar?. Bien, me rindo. Ya estoy cansado de perder el tiempo contigo. Yo no soy así, deberías saberlo. Estoy haciendo un esfuerzo enorme por ayudarte pero tú no pones nada de tu parte y yo ya me cansé de no conseguir nada.

Ella calló una vez más y él continuó.

Ya me cansé de ponerte siempre mi mejor cara y que tú sólo me patees una y otra vez. Simplemente ya me cansé de todo eso y eso es lo único que he conseguido hasta ahora permaneciendo a tu lado. Así que se acabó. Sea lo que sea lo que había entre nosotros dos, se acabó, ya no existe.

Nunca le contestó. Sólo dio la vuelta y se fue, sin dar la mínima señal de que aquello le había afectado, cerrando la conversación de un portazo.

Él se desplomó sobre el sobrio sillón de cuero detrás de su mesa de escritorio.

Ella, una vez más, huyó.

**°¤°·.·°¤°·.·°¤°·.·°¤°**

Había perdido su último lastre con la realidad. Era cierto que no había ya nadie a quien pudiese importarle lo que ella hacía o lo que le ocurría pero, bien cierto era también, que él había intentado acercarse a ella una y otra vez sin el más mínimo éxito.

Y todo porque ella se negaba a dejarlo entrar. Pero es que él no podía entender la razón. ¿Qué acaso era estúpido?. Ella lo veía realmente sencillo: no quería volver a sufrir. O quizá debería decir sufrir más, ya que nunca había dejado de hacerlo.

Lo que ella no quería aceptar era que él ya había entrado.

Había entrado escabullido, pero se había instalado más hondo de lo que la pelirroja estaba dispuesta a confesar. Nunca le había cedido permiso para entrar, cierto, pero, lo quisiese o no, con permiso o sin él, por la puerta grande o por la de atrás, Malfoy se había colado en la fortaleza de acero que ella había creado alrededor de sus sentimientos y que creía inquebrantable.

Pero no, no lo dejaría pasar más allá; ella misma se encargaría de sacarlo de donde quiera que estuviese metido. No lo dejaría quedarse en ella por más tiempo. No estaba dispuesta a permitirse pensar en él ni un segundo más de lo absolutamente imprescindible. No, claro que no. Aunque fuese lo último que hiciese, dejaría de pensar en él.

Aunque fuese lo último que hiciese…

**°¤°·.·°¤°·.·°¤°·.·°¤°**

No recordaba el nombre y, a duras penas, podía recodar el lugar, pero, aunque últimamente no estuviese siendo ella misma, eso no significaba que fuese a ser maleducada. Se había portado muy bien con ella confiándole su casa y ella debía de ser agradecida.

Steve. El chico había firmado como Steve. Y era el camarero, eso podía recordarlo. Lo que no recordaba eran las circunstancias ni las condiciones en las que había acabado en su casa. No sabía si el muchacho solo pretendía ayudarla, si lo había conocido la noche anterior o si no lo conocía, si… bueno, si se había acostado con él… pensándolo razonablemente, no sonaba tan absurdo… ella no se acordaba de nada y él era un desconocido para ella que bien podía haberse aprovechado de la situación.

Igual ya no tenía tanto que agradecerle.

Ya estaba otra vez dándole vueltas a cosas sin sentido. Si de verdad había pasado algo la culpa era solo de ella, y a ella, en realidad, no le importaba. Ya todo le daba igual.

¡¡Allí estaba! Estaba segura de que ese era el bar. Bien, ya que estaba allí, entraría. El lugar era lúgubre hasta para ser un pub. La suciedad se amontonaba en los rincones, el suelo estaba aún pegajoso de la noche anterior, las luces no se habían encendido, las luces…. ¡No! No volvería a pensar en eso… de momento. Encontró a una chica rubia tras la barra, amontonando los vasos unos encima de otros en una estantería en la pared.

.-.Perdone…- empezó, cohibida -¿trabaja aquí alguien llamado Steve?- la muchacha la miró con recelo y escepticismo, analizando al límite cada uno de los detalles de su aspecto descuidado.

.-.¿Steve?- respondió, al fin. -Si, claro. ¿Eres tú su nueva conquista?.

.-.¿Qué?- preguntó ella, confundida. -Yo sólo…

.-.Dana, déjalo ya- un chico moreno y fornido interrumpió a la rubia mientras salía de una habitación que parecía un almacén. -¡Vaya!- exclamó echándole un vistazo. -Anoche tenías… iba a decir mejor aspecto, pero no creo que fuese verdad.

La pelirroja lo miró realmente extrañada, sin saber bien qué decir.

.-.Soy Steve- dijo, tendiéndole la mano; -y aquella de allí- hizo un gesto con la cabeza señalando hacia detrás de la barra, -es Dana. No le tomes en cuenta nada, es un poco… antipática. La rubia hizo una mueca desagradable y desapareció por donde había aparecido él.

.-.Virginia- respondió ella, moviendo su mano al son de la del chico.

.-.Y bien, ¿me buscabas?- preguntó él.

.-.Eh…- la pelirroja aún no reaccionaba. -Sí. Sí, claro. Bueno, yo… quería agradecerte y de paso…

.-.Querías saber qué paso anoche y porqué acabaste donde y como acabaste- terminó él.

.-.S… sí. Supongo que sí- dudó ella.

.-.Bien- el muchacho se dispuso a continuar la tarea que su compañera había dejado a medias. -Si solo venías a eso…- Ginny solo lo perseguía por el bar mientras él iba de un lado al otro dándole largas y haciendo varias labores al tiempo, -bueno, no sé lo que pasó hasta que llegaste aquí, borracha como una cuba, y te enamoraste locamente del chico que se te sentó al lado.

.-.¡¿Qué!- exclamó ella agitada.

.-.Tranquila, él aprovechó la oportunidad… tonto sería si no- murmuró para sí mismo. -Y ahí es donde entré yo. Como sabía lo que estaba pasando, le dije al tipo ese que eras mi novia y te llevé a dormir la mona a casa de un amigo. Fin de la historia.

.-.¿E.. eso es todo?. ¿No pasó nada más?- preguntó la pelirroja, insegura.

.-.Si lo que quieres saber es si tú y yo nos acostamos, la respuesta es no. A mi no me hubiese importado- volvió a mirarla de reojo incomodándola, -pero no soy de esos. Además tampoco creo que hubiese podido pasar nada, según ibas… no sé como no te dormiste en el coche. Supongo que porque estabas demasiado ocupada intentando mantener tu estómago en su sitio- la miró, sonriendo, y se volvió a acercar a ella. -En fin, tengo trabajo. Un placer.

Se iba a ir cuando la pelirroja pudo reaccionar y hablar.

.-.Gracias- él la miró de nuevo. -Yo… bueno, casi nadie habría confiado su casa a una completa desconocida.

.-.Si de verdad quieres agradecérmelo… cena conmigo esta noche- ella quedó perpleja, no se esperaba algo así. Iba a aceptar cuando cayó en la cuenta de algo: ¿estaba intentando echar a Malfoy de su vida e iba a permitir que otro tipo tratase de entrar en ella? ¿qué era estúpida? ¿acaso no pensaba con claridad? Bueno, eso era más que evidente y venía ya de largo.

Entonces, tras ese debate mental, hizo algo inesperado que dejó a ambos estupefactos.

Le pegó una bofetada tremenda al chico.

El tiempo se detuvo unos instantes. Los necesarios para que él reaccionara y decidiera que, en pago a aquel golpe, la besaría.

Y allí estaba, en un bar desconocido, con un nombre desconocido, besándose con un tipo desconocido.

.-.Genial, Weasley- alguien los interrumpió. -Lo estás haciendo todo genial- aquella voz… Aquella maldita voz…

.-.¡Jefe!- exclamó el muchacho moreno; pero la pelirroja no podía reaccionar.

Aquella maldita voz, y su dueño, estaban ahora en el marco de la puerta, observando la escena y aplaudiendo lenta y cruelmente.

Aquella maldita voz fría y calculadora que se había prometido olvidar…

Y, entonces, levantó la vista y se encontró, frente a frente, con los iris plateados y heridos de Draco Malfoy.

**Notas de la autora:** bien, no me pidan más, es todo lo que puedo dar de mí si tenemos en cuenta de que ya voy a empezar con los exámenes parciales y tengo que estar estudiando en vez de haciendo esto pero, cuando la inspiración llega, hay que aprovecharla y dejar todo lo demás de lado En fin, son las 2 y media de la mañana de un miércoles; acabo de estar depilando el pecho a mi compañero de piso; he estado de botellón en el salón con mis compañeros de piso y dos amigos... (para que se hagan una idea de todo lo que pierdo el tiempo estudiando ) les digo esto para que se compadezcan de mí y no me tiren tomates cuando terminen de leer el cap.

Voy a intentar contestar a todos los rr, los del capítulo 3 y los del 2 que había dejado sin contestar. Eso me va a llevar un rato así que, lo que voy a hacer, es subir el capítulo y contestar reviews en otro cap. Me explico, voy a subir ya el capítulo por si acaso no me diera tiempo a contestar reviews en el tiempo que tengo para usar el ordenador. Desde que suba el cap. Me pondré a contestar rr y lo subiré como si fuese otro cap ¿entienden? Se que me explico muy mal pero... es lo que hay


	5. Algo que contar

_-a angela30, que supo como seguir-_

**-AL BORDE DEL ABISMO-**

Capítulo 5:Algo que contar.

Las nubes violetas lamían el sol que, tímido, lanzaba sus últimos rayos cayendo lento tras la línea del horizonte. El paisaje le provocó un escalofrío tan mórbido que le dio pavor. Aunque, quizá, siendo objetiva, no fuese el paisaje lo que le dio pavor.

Pensó y repensó en la noticia que le habían dado. ¿Qué acaso su vida podía ir a peor? Bueno, era obvio que podía y lo había hecho.

¿Y qué haría ella ahora¿Qué se suponía qué debía hacer? Tal vez decírselo. No, mejor no. Estaba mejor sin saberlo. Por lo menos ella estaría mejor sin que lo supiera. Y, lo cierto, era que tampoco tenía porqué saberlo. Arggg¿Por qué era todo tan difícil¿Y por qué estaba tan empeñada en engañarse a sí misma?. Lo sabía.

Porque la verdad dolía…

… mucho.

Era un dolor tan mortal y tan adentro que le impedía respirar. Pero no se lo podía negar más.

Aunque doliera…

Pero sí que dolía. Y mucho. Y no sabía que era lo que dolía más, si el hecho de saberlo o lo que ello implicaba. Porque sabía que, detrás de todo eso, sólo había más dolor. Y ya no podía aguantar más dolor.

Rogó en silencio que lloviera. Necesitaba que lloviera.

Y, como por arte de magia, sintió al cielo tronar. En un segundo, los últimos rayos de sol se habían convertido en mero recuerdo de almas románticas y habían dejado paso a un paisaje mucho más tétrico.

Contempló con desespero el rayo que deshizo el cielo en dos y esperó con anhelo el ruido y la lluvia que sabía que habían de venir después.

Las primeras gotas llegaron frías y húmedas; después, esa sensación desapareció dejando lugar a una de purificación. ¡Cómo necesitaba esa lluvia! La necesitaba igual que necesitaba su cercanía. Igual que necesitaba su ser. Igual que lo necesitaba…

No podía encontrarlo. No dentro de sí misma. Y, sin embargo, sabía que estaba allí. No podía negárselo por más tiempo.

Y quería volver atrás. Mucho tiempo atrás. Aquel tiempo donde todos sus miedos se basaban, en su mayor medida, en el monstruo que amenazaba con atacarla todas las noches desde debajo de su cama. Aquel tiempo en el que no tenía que preocuparse del mañana y de quién desaparecería de su vida al día siguiente. Aquel tiempo en el que todo era ideal…

Trataba de sobreponerse. Merlín sabía que era cierto. Pero era tan difícil… La olas iban y venían en un mar de desconsuelo en el que ella se estaba ahogando y no era capaz a parar. No le servía de nada saber que no era bueno lo que se estaba haciendo. Por mucho que lo supiera, eso no solucionaba nada. Lo peor que le podía pasar ahora ya le había pasado. Y no había marcha atrás. Eso estaba más que claro. Si, durante todo ese tiempo, había aprendido algo de todo lo que le estaba ocurriendo era precisamente eso.

Nunca había marcha atrás y aquella no sería la excepción…

Corrió. Corrió todo lo rápido que pudo intentando alejarse de todos sus problemas, pero, predeciblemente, todos ellos se iban con ella, la acompañaban hasta el fin del mundo. Nunca desaparecían y, se dio cuenta, de que, tal vez, fuera cierto eso que todo el mundo decía… huir nunca solucionaba nada.

Aunque quisiera visitarlo no sabría a dónde ir. Bueno, si que sabría, pero ese no era el tema. El tema era que ella prefería no visitarlo; al menos, eso creía. Sí. Mejor no visitarlo. ¿Qué ganaría si lo hacía? Seguramente un dolor de cabeza y una borrachera. Vale que una cosa no implicaba la otra y que no sería él el responsable directo de que bebiera, pero es que esa era la única forma que había encontrado para amortiguar todo lo que él le hacía sentir… empezando por la culpabilidad.

Pero él tenía derecho. Tenía derecho a saber…

¿Por qué demonios todo era tan difícil?.

El parque se materializó ante sus ojos y por todos lados no había más que parejas. Parejas tomadas de la mano. Parejas besándose. Parejas abrazándose. Parejas… pero, sobretodo, eran personas. Personas que tenían a alguien a su lado. Personas que, simple y llanamente, tenían a alguien con quien contar.

Bueno, técnicamente, también ella tenía a alguien con quien contar. Era una forma muy especial de estar ahí, pero estaba. Y ella… ella necesitaba su cercanía. Ya lo había admitido, aunque eso no fuese a cambiar nada, así que no iba a negárselo ahora. Necesitaba su ser. Lo necesitaba…

Creyó que un poco más de él no le haría daño y fue en su busca. ¿Adónde? Pues ya no podía recordarlo. Ni si quiera recordaba cómo lo había encontrado la primera vez…

Utilizaría su sentido común. Para algo le tenía que servir. Lo buscaría por ejemplo… y recordó que ya lo había buscado. Y que ya lo había encontrado otras veces. Y, de repente, supo que, si de verdad quería, podría encontrarlo.

Caminó lenta, sin prisas. No estaba del todo segura de estar haciendo lo correcto y quería que le diese tiempo a, si fuera necesario, arrepentirse.

No le importaba mojarse. A decir verdad, le gustaba la sensación que le estaba provocando la lluvia en su cara y su cabello. Su flequillo pelirrojo pegado a sus sienes. Su larga melena cayendo, empapadas. Sus ropas pesadas, pegadas a sus cuerpo. Sus manos ya arrugadas.

Se imaginó su vida en el futuro y nunca dejó de pensar en la maldita noticia que le habían dado ese mediodía y en lo cruel que podía llegar a ser el destino. Aunque ella ya no creía mucho en esas cosas, a pesar de su vida adyacente a la magia. De hecho, había abandonado el mundo mágico porque había dejado de creer en la magia. No en ella como tal, si no en la magia en sí. La magia como herramienta. Como ayuda. Como solución.

La magia no le había servido para no perder a sus padres. No le había ayudado a evitar la muerte de sus hermanos. No había sido la solución a la guerra contra Voldermort.

Había perdido su esencia y ella había decidido olvidarla.

La magia no había sido tan mágica.

Llegó totalmente empapada. De los pies a la cabeza. Parecía que se hubiese tirado a nadar al lago. Pero no le importaba. Estaba totalmente segura de que aquel era el sitio donde lo podría encontrar.

.-.Virginia Weasley- se presentó. La muchacha la miró raro pero la dejó pasar.

Llegó a su destino. Alzó la vista y leyó el nombre en la placa: 'Sr. D. Malfoy'. Y los recuerdos la fueron asaltando, uno tras otro. Empezando por aquella maldita noche.

_.-.Virginia, te amo._

.-.¿Cuál es tu problema ahora?- ella lo miró entre intrigada y ofendida. -Sólo me buscas cuando tienes algún problema.

_Entonces, todo era silencio, paz y oscuridad. Todo estaba bien._

.-.Estoy embarazada.

_Apagar la luz. Todo era mucho más fácil en la oscuridad._

.-. Genial- murmuró sin gracia después de mirarla levemente sorprendido.

_Y la luz se colaba por la ventana, pero ella ya no podía pensar en la promesa que se había hecho la noche anterior._

.-.¿No piensas decir nada más?- exigió. -¿Ni si quiera preguntar si de verdad es tuyo?.

_Y en ese instante odió a Draco Malfoy más que nunca. Lo odió por hacerle recordar, aunque fuese de forma indirecta, que ya no le quedaba nadie a quien deber explicaciones. _

.-.Casémonos. Ya está. Esa es la solución que querías¿no?.

_En ese momento, mientras se rendía de nuevo ante él, ante sus besos y ante sus caricias, se dio cuenta de que sólo él era capaz de hacerla olvidar. Y lo odió aún más por eso._

.-.¿Acaso estás loco?- retrocedió varios pasos. -¿Crees que es eso lo que venía buscando¡¡Ni loca me casaría contigo!- y siguió retrocediendo.

_Quizá fuese por la misma razón por la que, copa tras copa, ella iba olvidando porqué estaba en aquel bar, bebiendo güisqui para desayunar. _

_Nunca supo como había llegado a casa ese mediodía._

.-.¿Por qué no?. ¿Cuál es el problema?

_.-.Se me está muriendo el alma, Draco._

.-.¿Acaso crees que mi vida es de color rosa?- dudó entre continuar y abrir la puerta para irse. -¿Qué voy a ser capaz de afrontar también esto?.

_.-.Ayúdame, Draco, por favor. Ayúdame a olvidar- y atacó sus labios._

.-.Vamos, Weasley- dijo, acercándose a ella. -Tienes que superarlo de una maldita vez. No puedes estar viviendo toda tu vida en el pasado- sólo consiguió que ella saliera de allí corriendo, huyendo mientras murmuraba: "_Para ti es fácil de decir". _Él decidió que no podía dejarla sola y salió tras ella.

_Se sintió caer. Finalmente el dolor había podido con ella._

.-.¿Y para ti no?- gritó cuando casi la alcanzaba en la calle. La lluvia aún no se había detenido, pero el cielo estaba ahora completamente oscuro, anochecido.

_Qué difíciles eran las cosas estando sola._

.-.¿Sabes de quién fue la culpa?- chilló ella de vuelta, aún sin detenerse.

_Las nubes púrpura lamían el sol que caía lento en el horizonte. _

.-.¿Sabes quién conducía aquel maldito coche?- continuó.

_Trataba de sobreponerse. Merlín sabía que era cierto. Pero era tan difícil… _

.-.¿Sabes quién murió y quien tenía que haber muerto?- los sollozos no lograban amortiguar sus palabras.

_La olas iban y venían en un mar de desconsuelo en el que ella desearía ahogarse. _

.-.¿Sabes qué fue lo último que vio en su vida?.

_El infierno era duro y a ella la estaba consumiendo día a día._

.-.¡WEASLEY!. ¡NO!- chilló él.

Y, entonces, ella miró al frente y las luces de aquel dichoso autobús la cegaron.

Cerró los ojos ante el golpe evidente y se debatió entre el miedo a morir y el agradecimiento por ello.

Y él se lanzó a correr hacia ella, pero era demasiado tarde.

…

…

…

Nunca había marcha atrás y, aquella, no sería la excepción.

* * *

**Notas de la autora: **Gracias a todos los reviews que me habéis enviado durante todo el fic, me hacen tremendamente feliz. Me gustaría llegar a los 100 rr, ya que ninguno de mis fics ha llegado a esa cantidad :'(

Me gusta este final, a vosotros no?


	6. Cosas por vivir

**-Al borde del abismo-**

Capítulo 6:Cosas por vivir.

Suspiró profundamente en medio de la oscuridad. No conseguiría dormir esa noche, eso estaba ya más que claro.

Se levantó en silencio cuidando que las cobijas no cayeran de la cama. El suelo de parqué le ofreció un tacto cálido que le provocó sensación hogareña. Se debatió entre la sonrisa y el llanto. Finalmente optó por permanecer impasible.

Al llegar al baño, la ventana abierta dejó entrar una corriente de aire frío que le erizó el vello y le golpeó el alma. Aquellos malditos pantalones de tela no abrigaban absolutamente nada. Se apresuró a cerrar antes de que la brisa trajera más recuerdos.

Volvió a la habitación, aun sin zapatillas, y se sentó en la vieja mecedora de su abuela. Recordó haberse reído cuando su madre se había empeñado en conservarla y, sin embargo, ahora le era de gran utilidad contra el estrés.

Trató de olvidar el pasado y seguir hacia delante pero no pudo. Y, en algún momento, reconoció que tampoco debería de hacerlo, pues eso le ayudaría a continuar el día a día con mayor fortaleza y tenacidad.

Su mirada se posó en el bulto en su cama y sonrió con tristeza e inseguridad al ver a la muchacha allí tendida. Se balanceó con más fuerza y, a pesar de lo que se había dicho segundos antes, volvió a tratar de olvidar todos aquellos recuerdos que le hacían daño. Nada.

La mecedora ya no servía y decidió levantarse. Caminó por el largo pasillo y se paró ante la puerta decorada con recortes de flores. Fue el orgullo el que le hizo sonreír en esa ocasión. Abrió y descubrió a una chiquilla de cuatro años sentada encima de su cama en medio de la oscuridad. La niña, que hasta entonces había estado jugando con sus peluches, se quedó estática al verse descubierta y lanzó los muñecos al suelo.

.-.No podía dodmí- susurró a modo de disculpa.

.-.Tranquila, yo tampoco- se acercó a su camita y se sentó con ella. -¿Qué te pasa a ti?.

.-.Nu cé- dijo ella, encogiéndose de hombros. -Hoy todo eztá dado. Yo cdreo que ez pod la luna, podque está toda dedondita; pedo me ha dicho Aye que zólo va a eztad ací hazta que a alguien le de hambde y ce coma un pedazo. ¿Ez veddad ezo?- la niña se levantó y se acercó más a él.

.-.Creo que tu amiga Ayelén tiene demasiada imaginación- contestó mientras la cogía en brazos. -¿No puedes dormir?- la niña negó con la cabeza. -Ve con mamá, corre.

Y ella no perdió tiempo en bajarse de la cama y salir del cuarto. Pero, antes de echar a correr por el pasillo, asomó su cabecita por la puerta.

.-.Gdraciaz, papi.

Y a él lo golpeó un látigo en el estómago al oírla llamarlo papi. Sí, se había casado, y había tenido una encantadora niña a la que habían llamado Ariel: Ariel Malfoy. Y era feliz, lo era. Pero eso no evitaba que a veces el pasado volviese a él haciéndole daño con sus recuerdos.

Sintió a su esposa y a su hija hablar, y a la pequeña reír ante algo que le había dicho madre, mientras paseaba por el pasillo camino de la cocina. Las voces se perdían a medida que bajaba las escaleras.

La cocina lo recibió sombría, tétrica. Y no le dio tiempo a abrir la nevera en busca de leche cuando sintió unos pasos tan descalzos como los suyos. La figura femenina lo miraba recostada en el marco de la puerta enfundada en un diminuto camisón de fina seda azul rey.

.-.¿Algo va mal?- preguntó, reemprendiendo la marcha.

.-.No- murmuró enterrando la cabeza en el frigorífico; -nada. Ella se acercó y lo abrazó desde atrás.

.-.¿Has vuelto a recordarlo?- apoyó la cabeza sobre su hombro y él se echó hacia atrás para besarle la frente.

.-.Es sólo que estoy un poco inquieto; creo que me ha sentado pesada la cena- volteó a verla directamente y, bajó su espalda acariciando su larga melena para abrazarla por la cintura.

.-.Sabes que no es eso. Ariel me ha dicho no sé qué de la luna llena. Creo que las palabras exactas fueron que papi estaba raro porque quería comerse la luna ahora que estaba toda redondita.

Él no pudo evitar una sincera carcajada. -Esta niña…

.-.Ven a la cama¿si?.

.-.En un minuto; necesito serenarme un poco.

Ella se puso de puntillas para alcanzar a besarlo y, después, apretó más en su abrazo.

.-.No tardes- murmuró antes de desaparecer por las escaleras.

Pero él se tardó en volver. Era casi fin de noche y ellas ya estaban dormidas. Las observó en silencio con una sonrisa de estúpida felicidad. Estaba orgulloso de ellas, de tenerlas. Allí tumbadas las dos, iluminadas levemente por la luna llena y las primeras y muy tenues luces del amanecer, formaban una bonita y tierna estampa, pero sobretodo feliz.

Se metió entre las sábanas acomodándose intentando no despertarlas. Besó la frente de su hija y acarició la faz de su esposa.

.-.Mmm… Draco¿eres tú?- preguntó ella, tratando de abrir los ojos.

.-.Shh… vas a despertarla- susurró señalando a la pequeña entre ellos. -Duerme como un angelito.

.-.Draco, prométeme que estarás siempre conmigo- suplicó mirándolo a los ojos en la oscuridad, -no sabes como me alegro de teneros, de tenerte. Como os necesito. Te agradezco tanto todo lo que hiciste por mi… Te amo- él se acercó, por encima de la niña, cuidando de no despertarla, y la besó con tanta ternura como pasión.

Ella se dio la vuelta y se volvió a dormir, envuelta en su abrazo y el de su hija.

.-.Claro que estaré. Siempre. No podría vivir sin vosotras- se acurrucó contra ellas. -Yo también te amo, Ginny.

Y, antes de dormirse, agradeció infinitamente que ambas hubiesen logrado sobrevivir a aquel atropello de autobús.

* * *

**_Notas de la autora:_ **nunca dije que Ginny hubiese muerto, cierto? 

Bien, este es el definitivo final. Ahora ya no queda nada más por hacer. Este es el capítulo final… no saben como me alegro de haberlo terminado…

Lo del capítulo anterior… bueno, nunca pensé en serio en terminarlo ahí, ya que la idea original era un fic con final feliz (aunque suene extraño viniendo de mi)… pero si que me lo planteé al principio porque si me gustaba ese final, quiero decir, es más realista, no? La vida nunca es color de rosa (creo q esa s frase de ginny) y quería que eso quedara claro, que, sobretodo la de la pelirroja, no era color de rosa. Pero decidí, desde la primera palabra que escribí, que iba a hacer sufrir tanto a ginny que se merecería un poquito de felicidad, al menos al final.

Otra cosa que muchas se preguntarán… como sobrevivió ginny? Weno, se supone que es bruja adulta, cierto? En el momento en el que su vida corrió peligro, involuntariamente utilizó la magia para desaparecerse de delante del autobús. Esa escena es la primera que se me ocurrió de todo el fic. Weno, quizá no era exactamente un autobús o no estaba escapando de la oficina d eDraco o cosas así, pero lo que tenía claro era que la iban a atropellar y que, lo último que iba a ver, eran las luces, igual que Harry.

En fin, que me enrollo… que dedico el cap a **SaraMeliss **y a **Fávila Thyferra **que cumplen años (una el 4 y otra el 8 de enero) y que aman los finales felices; y a **angela30** que me ayudó mucho con el fic, además de que me apoyó con el otro final, y que es de mi misma opinión en todo eso del color rosa . Lara, que los dramas llenan más pero, de vez en cuando, no viene mal recordar que tampoco todo es negro ;P

ESO, que espero muuuuchos, pero muuuuuchos, reviews, porque de verdad me haría ilusión llegar a los cien.

Comentarios, tomates, lechugas, críticas, preguntas… en fin, todo… en un review o en un mail a andre a zazel Hotmail . Com (ya saben, sin espacios y en minúscula.

ESPERO QUE HAYAN DISFRUTADO DEL FIC!

Gracias a todas las que me acompañaron con sus rr hasta el final (y a las q se negaron a seguir leyendolo con un final trágico tb ;P) MUXOS BESOS A TODO EL MUNDO Y FELIZ 2006


End file.
